psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rain Thalo
Hi, welcome to Psych Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shaun spencer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:21, 19 August 2009 New wiki Hi -- it seems to me that you are working in the right direction; adding pages for each episode and the main characters is the best way to make a framework for a tv show wiki. Adding pictures for them is also important. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 23:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :There is a lot you can do to improve the wiki without access to the sidebar and logo, but you could also request to Adopt the wiki if you would like. -- Wendy (talk) 01:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Videos Hi -- There should be an "Insert Video" button on the edit window. It's the last button on the right hand side at the top, and has a little green film strip on it. If you go to where you want the video, and click it, it should put it in. -- Wendy (talk) 22:55, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Logo Congrats on the adoption! To upload a logo, create an image that is no more than 216x155 pixels, and save it as a PNG file. Then use the "Upload image" link in the left side menu, and make the destination filename "Wiki.png". It make take a little for the cache to update and the new image to appear so be patient. -- Wendy (talk) 17:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Sidebar The help info is . Or try looking at how some other wiki did it. If you still have questions let me know! I like the new logo, btw! -- Wendy (talk) 00:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Psych Wiki Hello. I love Psych, and have many ideas I'm going to add to the wiki. I'm also the one who got the "Psych.wikia.com" to link to your wiki. :-) I'm going to do the best I can at adding people to the wiki. Hope to see you around KingLinkTiger 21:55, October 13, 2009 (UTC) (on april 6th 2012) Hi, I just joined wikia and had the psych wiki as a 'favorite' (because it's awesome haha)...and totally spazzed when going to fill out my profile...instead of publishing whatever I wrote on my wikia page, I guess I made it an article on the psych wiki. It was called Jake Jurich (my name), and I embedded a YouTube video I made...which I think was added to the wiki too. I'm fessing up and just saying--i wasn't trying to spam anything, and I know only admins can delete pages and stuff, so feel free to delete all that stuff I screwed up on. I took all the content out of the Jake Jurich page and renamed it Jackal, since I was going to make a page with all the psych Jackal refrences (small thing, but it was all I'd thought of). But the video (called 'One Man Band') is still up, and the Jake Jurich title is all over the wiki activity page. Anyways, I'm sorry for spazzing like that, I wasn't trying to spam anything, and go and delete it all should you be urged to haha. I learned my wikia lesson today. Thanks! Jake Jakensc 20:19, April 6, 2012 (UTC) New User - Hello! Hello! This is Texasartchick, I contacted you about helping out with your Psych Wiki page. Account started as requested! As for helping with photos...I'm building quite the photo library of Psych screencaps in my photobucket account, feel free to raid it at your leisure. Do you need a screencap representative of every episode (for the info page)? That what you're looking for? Cause give me a few days and I can probably come up with quite a few. Let's hammer out that "idea" I had and get some more details about what you need before I start trying to dig up contact info. Let's twist this! 13:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Georgia Maher 2nd Try! Okay, I'm trying this posting message thing again! I AM logged in this time for sure! Anyway, I'm game for helping set up the Psych Wiki site here. Any way I can help, I'm up for it! Texasartchick 14:41, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Texasartchick Hey I'm trying to add photographs for the episodes, how do I add the pic when editing the page please? Texasartchick 23:55, March 18, 2010 (UTC) To Rain Thalo: I started uploading some pics to the Psych episode pages, also uploaded a pic for Lassiter's page. Please check the pic on the Camp Tikihama page to see if you like the one I posted of the sign. I'm currently collecting screenvcaps representative of every episode for the episoide synopsis pages. Should have the collection complete in a few days, then I'll start posting more pics and some pretty in-depth episode plot summaries (I will also include "B-story" summaries as well) to help complete the site. The work has started! Texasartchick 15:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) HOWDY! I just finished uploading a ton of pics for the episodes. I still don't know how you're getting the pics to format exactly the way you're doing, but at least I'm getting the pics posted. Might want to go back and check them out to make sure they're formatted the way you want. I tried the "Template: Wikipedia" but it just wanted me to put in the name of another damn template. Also, I accidentally screwed up the "Mr. Yin Presents" formatting when I uploaded a pic, the pic wasn't same size and came out HUGE, so I tried to remove it and it wouldn't let me. I never even saved the changes/edits but it's THERE! Weird! Anyway, check your e-mail, I sent off a proposal to try and get some additional info for the site. Hope we get a positive response. Georgia Nevermind, fixed the "Mr. Yin Presents" page pic. Deleted big one and put up one that's same size as the others. Might still check it out to make sure formatting is correct. I'll try to finish uploading pics for every page over the next 3 days off (my "weekend") and then I'll start on some fairly detailed episode synopsis listing guest stars as well as mentioning any "B-plot" story lines. Texasartchick 00:44, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Wiki ET Hello, I'm from the wiki entertainment team and we're going to add and tweak a few things to help it show up in search engines as well as draw in a larger crowd. Regards!!! Kmanwing (talk) 17:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :I changes the background to the other green called forest. If yolu still dont like it would you consider a moonlight or Chrome bcakground? Kmanwing (talk) 18:21, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel free!!! Kmanwing (talk) 19:04, June 1, 2010 (UTC) :::No, I do not personally make them. I never have before. Kmanwing (talk) 19:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:26, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am also a huge fan of Psych my user name is agent45 and I am in love with Psych my favorite is Lassiter I'm new here. Anyways I see that the 6 season's episodes description aren't well done. I wanted do that but English is not my first language so is a little difficoult for me. I can help fixing something but doing an entire page... Hi I'm new and am a huge fan of Psych. I was wondering what the wiki needs help with. HP Bloodshed 11:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking there should be in the bar at the top of each page with Characters and Top Content etc. there should be a link titled: Episodes and it should link to a list of the episodes categorized by season. Another wiki I edit frequently has what I just explained and it just makes the episode pages easier to find. It's just a suggestion. HP Bloodshed 20:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) I also think you or any admin should add a name to the episode template, so that it would be like this: There Might Be Blood Season Three, Episode Six The South Park Archiveshttp://southpark.wikia.com. They have it categorized by every five seasons but Psych only has Six Seasons right now so I don't think we'd need to divide it like that. HP Bloodshed 20:20, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I can make the seperate season articles if you'd like. HP Bloodshed 20:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Can I request for adminship? HP Bloodshed (talk) 05:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much! HP Bloodshed (talk) 18:11, July 19, 2012 (UTC)